The Celestial Mage and the Lightning Idiot
by XxSummerIcexX
Summary: Team Natsu wanted changes in their team and kicks out Lucy. Lucy wants to train, but in order to go Mirajane makes her go with Laxus. What will happen during their training and missions? Will sparks fly? Or will they fall? Read to FIND OUT! This is the rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Lemme guess this was a surprise from some of you? Well I am going to say that this Rewrite is going to be SOOO much better in my opinion! Well if you are new, HELLO! NICE TO MEET YOU! This is my awesome LALU! READ ON! Tell me which is better! This or old! Old is up under name of Celestial Mage and her companion! HAVE FUN! Almost forgot, this wouldn't have been up without Lightstar11's help! Check her stories! THEY ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Hey Mira-san!" our one and only beloved celestial mage called.

"Hi Lucy! How are you today? Want the usual?" Mirajane replied. (The usual being Lucy's usual Strawberry and Vanilla milkshake.)

"Sorry Mira-san. Not today. Do you know where Master is?"

"Sorry Lucy. He has gone to the council meeting today. You seem sad today Lucy, why is that?

"It's nothing. Have you seen Natsu or Erza today?"

"Oh! Natsu is with Lisanna on a mission. Gray, I think he is running away from Juvia. And Erza and Jellal, ARE ON A DATE! EEEEPPPP!" Mirajane squeals with hearts floating in her eyes.

"Thanks Mira-san," Lucy said sadly after hearing about Natsu and Lisanna.

"No problem Lucy!" Still off in her dreamland thinking about Erza and Jellal's wedding and babies. "EEEEEPPPP! Lucy! Can you see little Jerza's running around! Blue and scarlet haired babies with brown eyes! KAWAII!"

"Haha Mira-san! Yes I can see that! What about, Blue or scarlet haired babies with Jellal's tattoos?" Lucy said faking her laugh to make Mira happy.

"PERFECT! And also ALSO," Mirajane keeps rambling on about Erza's future with Jellal, getting stuck in dreamland again.

**After an hour of Mira's dreaming and rambling...**

"Master! You're back!" Mirajane said immediately coming out of her dreamland.

"Yes, hello, where are my children?" Master said heading to his office.

"Gone to missions, or ON A DATE!" Mirajane said going back to her dreams.

"Hey Master, may I come in and talk with you?" Lucy finally said with an irritated yet sad look on her face.

"Of course! Come in, come in!"

**In Master's office!**

"Master, Is it okay if I could leave the guild for a little bit to train? " Lucy sadly states, almost on the verge of tears.

"Why my child?" Master said getting sad.

"After the Grand Magic Games, it has proved to me that I am weak and need to get stronger to show that Fairy Tail is still the strongest guild"

"Are you sure you want to do this? We are your family!"

"I am sure Master. I will get stronger and make Fairy Tail proud." Lucy states with a strong sense of determination, despite the feeling of the break within her heart.

"Of course my child. But I will have to remove your guild mark temporarily. It will come back when you are ready. Are you sure you want to go through with this? It will hurt."

"I am sure." Lucy said wiping away the tears that betrayed her true feelings

"Okay. Come back soon my child" With that said, Master Makarov removed the mark leaving a pained mage. They hugged, they cried and Lucy walked out of his office, suppressing her tears.

_I never thought I would do this. I'm leaving Fairy Tail, my nakama, my friends, my family._

And with these thoughts, Lucy walks out of the guild and heads home.

Little did she know, she had a mysterious cloaked figure hot on her heels...

* * *

**How is this? Better? Worse? TELL ME! Oh tell me by PM or Review if I should somehow continue the old one when this is done! Forgot to say this on top, I DON'T OWN FT! HIRO M. DOES! If you thought I own FT... I am sorry but were you dropped on you head when you were born? JK! Okay so I wanna try someting new. A little. So I give 3-5 questions each chappie to learn about my readers k?**

1) **Say hello from the religion, race you are from.** So for me, it would be Namaste. Forgot to say, but if you are from India, AWESOME! LOVE YOU INDIAN ANIME PEEPS!

2) **Fave song or band?** PARAMORE AND EVANESCENCE!

3) **Fave books?** MAXIMUM RIDE! HARRY POTTER! PERCY JACKSON! AND THE IRON FEY SERIES!

4) **Favorite Anime/Manga that isn't FT?** Soul Eater and Death Note

**_Don't need to answer all but it would be awesome if you do! Till then, BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry must have been a long time since I published right? Well I need you guys to read the A/N at the bottom... Really important! Like TOTES important!(Sorry, I just had to do that.. Hehe)**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say this but, were you dropped on your head when you were born? I mean to think that I wrote Fairy Tail, funniest thing in the world!**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

**_PREVIOUSLY ON CELESTIAL MAGE AND LIGHTNING IDIOT!_**

_"Master, Is it okay if I could leave the guild for a little bit to train?"_

_"Of course my child."_

_I never thought I would do this. I'm leaving Fairy Tail, leaving my nakama, leaving my family._

_And with these thoughts, Lucy walks out of the guild and heads home._

_Little did she know, she had a mysterious cloaked figure hot on her heels..._

**_Back to Celestial Mage and Lightning Idiot_**

I can't believe this. I really am leaving Fairy Tail. No, I can't think like that. I will get stronger and help make Fairy Tail the strongest guild again!

Lucy went to her room. Seeing that it was dark, she took a quick bath which was unusual compared to her normal long ones. After getting in her night clothes, she wrote a letter to the guild, and Team Natsu, and left it on her table. With that she went to sleep, planning to pack her belongings the next day.

When she woke up, she packed with the help of Loke and Virgo.

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" Loke asked full of concern.

"Hime, you may want to rethink over this." Virgo said from the bathroom.

"Yes I am. It is time for me to train and get stronger!"

"Hime, I am done with your bathroom packing. Punishment time?" Virgo said coming out of Lucy's bathroom with a bag.

"Arigato Virgo! No it's not time for punishment."

"Okay Lucy. I am done. Any more help?" Loke said taking the rest of Lucy's bag with him to the Celestial world.

"No, but thanks for all the help! You need to go back to the celestial world!"

After Loke and Virgo left, Lucy went over her letter to the guild,

Hey minna! I guess by the time you guys read this letter, I have already left! No need to worry! I have just gone for a vacation! Need the time away from all the destruction. Just need a little ME time! Well by the time I get back, I will be better than before! You might be thinking, how long I will be gone for, why? Well, I might be gone for a year or few, mostly for a vacation! Please don't worry! This is especially for Team Natsu! DON'T FOLLOW ME! If you want to write to me, please give it to Levy or Master who will send it to me.

Until then,

Lucy Heartfilia

With that, Lucy went to the guild about to say her farewells to Master, and Levy.

"Hey Levy." Lucy said quietly.

"Lu-chan! You scared me! What's wrong?" Levy said screaming in terror.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Lu-chan!" Levy said getting a bit suspicious.

"Well, I was planning on leaving the guild for a while and-"

"WHAT! LU-CHAN YOU CAN'T!" Levy screamed.

"Levy! Be quiet! I told you to keep a secret!" Lucy said in a hushed tone.

"Okay. But why?" questioned Levy.

"I think I need to get stronger and I need time to myself."

"Oh. but I think you are strong Lu-chan!"Levy begged Lucy to stay.

"Thanks Levy-chan, but, as you can see, my mark is gone. Sorry Levy chan! Oh and maybe like day after tomorrow could you read this to everyone? I am trusting you with this okay? BYE!"

With that, Lucy was gone from their lives for who knows how long.

* * *

Hey sorry for the short chapter! Well I just want to say! I AM SORRY! I AM LEAVING CMLI for around 3 months? Yeah... Well like in 2 week school's gonna end and like 2 days after I will be going somewhere for like the whole entire summer. So I won't be able to update a chapter until August, but I promise you that I will update atleast 2-3 chapter when I get back? SORRY! **Oh yeah, I am looking for a beta, so if you want to be a beta for me, please PM me! Thanks!**

So for Reviews!

_**LuNarStar-ebi**: HEYYY! Good job Gran Gran... Thanks! Grr we have the final this Friday and all! NOOOO! Yeah can't wait for next chapter!_

_**lj:** Hi... Well I was thinking about keeping this a K+ rated story but maybe Lucy will end up preggo? Maybe? SORRY!_

_**Gues**t: YAY! Thank you! Go Indians!_

_**Moronandhersis**: Hi! Cool to hear someone who speaks Scottish Reads my stories! Well.. Yeah! I love a song by Imagine Dragons(Radioactive?), Hehe I love Death Note to Death! Hehe get it! Hehe my friends always talks about mermaid melody.. Yeah.._

_**deegalu**: AHHH I love Green Day! One of my favorite bands! Haha I love Soul Eater too! Yeah I was Lord Death for Halloween last year! So true! Hetalia so helps me with SS! Like sometimes when my teacher is talking, I start thinking about America, Britain, and France!_

_**Psyka**: Hey! I love Harry Potter! And also all of the animes you posted! They are like all on my top list!_

_**mischeif maker**: That is actually really cool! Are you like my long distant twin or something?_

_**R3iga1004**: Hey! Thanks! That is really cool, thanks for speaking in your language, that is actually really cool!_

Okay so that's all for today! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Song for the chapter! Guess what song it is and I will give you a shout out and a virtual choco chip cookie!

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

That's for today, See you guys in August, and if I can Maybe in July? BYEE! MISS YOU GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry sooo long! Okay so when you are done reading, please read my A/N it is really important! And no, I do not own FT**

* * *

Week later...

_I feel so guilty! I shouldn't have left the guild! I wonder what people would say, especially Team Natsu. I think I should write a letter to Levy!_ Lucy thought the whole time while meditating at a place she found in the forest. _Maybe after a while. I should finish up with this before Capricorn gets mad at me!_

After Mediation...

I am so happy I found this place! It's so quiet and peaceful! Not to mention it's pretty too! Lucy thought proudly as she looked around. A waterfall coming from a mountain making a small pond and a mini creek. Behind the waterfall was a cave big enough for a place to sleep and cook and a mini table to finish her novel before she went back. She started to write a letter to Levy to tell her how it had been so far in the forest.

_Hi Levy!_

_It has been a week since I saw you. How's Fairy Tail? I feel so bad leaving my one and only home! How's Team Natsu doing? Not trying to find me I hope! So anyways, how are you doing? Well I just found this place where I won't tell you but it's in a forest with a really beautiful waterfall and a small cave behind it! Well with all this time I finished about 5 chapters of the novel without any interruptions except for training time. Capricorn and Loke are teaching me to flow with my magic more by meditating. It's been fun here relaxing and training. Loke said that in a month or so Aquarius could help me work with water once I am able to be more with my magic. Well it has been a fun week! I hope to read about you soon!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Lucy H._

_P.S. Please send your letter with Loke. He will come once you call to him okay? Thanks for everything!_

With that written down, she sent that with Loke to the guild knowing that Levy would reply as fast as she could.

She went back to the stream trying to "catch" fish only to give up after an hour of trying. How does Natsu and Happy do this? They make fishing look easy! Instead of attempting to catch fish only to know she would fail, she went into the forest to find berries and plants that could fulfill her starving stomach. When she was collecting some red ripe berries she heard a ruffling sound in the bushes behind her.

"Laxus?" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry everyone! Um well as you can see I promised two chapters but I didn't exactly have time for the second one, also, school starts tomorrow so it will take a while for the next one... SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! Well anyways... I got an Instagram for my FF Account! Please follow me! its xxsummericexx! Well I hope to see you guys soon! But remember this is just on a short maybe long hiatus... OH BEFORE I FORGET! When I asked for a Beta I kinda just meant like I PM you the chapter I have already written and then you can like change whatever you think will make it better... SO again.. WHO WANTS TO BE MY BETA?**

LuNarStar-ebi: YAY GRAN GRAN! YOu GOT IT RIGHT! Well Yeah... It was more than 3 months I think... Well I hope to see you tomorrow! I can't believe summer's already over!

Moronandhersis: OMG! I listened to Demons a while ago.. NOW I AM IN LOOOOOVE! Oh, thanks for liking my story!

mischeif maker: Lol maybe we are twins... Well animes I would love to re-watch... IDK... Maybe Soul Eater... Love Kid!

TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin : IGGGGGYYYYY! I AM SOOO SORRY! Well I am back... But you already know cuz we text like EVERYDAY! lol man you are funny!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THESE REVIEWS! THAAANNNKKK YYYOOOOUUUU! 25 REVIEWS ALREADY!

QUESTION TIME!

1)What do you do during your free time? **Reading, watching TV, Eat...**

2) Whats your favorite thing to do or have? **I love reading... My fav thing I have would be my kindle, phone, and iPod!**

**So those are the only 2 I will give right now! Remember to follow me on Instagram!**


End file.
